


Sound

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [35]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl talk in the Mon Remonda pilot lounge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound

The lounge on Mon Remonda was a decently sized room, though oddly shaped to Inyri’s way of thinking as it had no real corners. She sat back in her “egg” shaped chair and let everything else flow around her; the room was good for that. The oddly shaped chairs often made people overlook who was using them too, giving her a little privacy to just sit, and think and be alone for a few moments, even though she wasn’t truly alone. Their design was also functional as it allowed her to hear what was being said in other parts of the room, but the sound from within was captured so her own conversations were more private. It didn’t matter so much when she was sitting by herself though.

There were pilots from the Blues, the Wraiths and the Rogues all present, but most were gathered around tables or the bar and were talking, drinking, or gambling and she wasn’t in the mood for any of those things. She was watching them, and could hear some of the conversations too, but had nothing to contribute to them. Rhysati broke away from a table, taking one of the Wraiths with her; Sarkin she thought, though Inyri wasn’t completely sure, and headed in her direction with drinks, and for a moment she was tempted to get up and walk away.

She still had the urge to avoid some of her squadron on occasion, though she wasn’t always sure why that was. This time she stayed in place, watching as they settled on the nearest couch. Inyri looked at them both, quirking an eyebrow to show her curiosity for the move, and Rhysati shifted uncomfortably.

“This is probably too personal, and you can tell me to go fly into a sun if you want, but we were just talking about how,” she glanced to Sarkin for a second, “it seems like all of the male pilots expect the female pilots to pair off with them eventually, and over time it almost always happens.”

“You aren’t going to try to set me up with anyone, are you?” Inyri sat up straight and glowered, but she still accepted the bottle of ale that was passed to her.

“No, not that. We were just curious about how you managed to avoid it. I mean, I’m with Nawara and happy about it, and Tyria is in a relationship with Tainer, that tall guy over by the bar.” Rhysati pointed and Tyria waved to Tainer and the others who looked their way.

“Alright, I can think of several reasons. One, you remember who my ex was, right? I like being single after that; it’s nice to be my own person for a change. Two, you know who my choices are, right? Antilles is the commander and off-limits even if we had anything in common, which we don’t. Celchu, same reasons, plus he is in a relationship. I could say the same for Nawara, Corran, and Gavin since they are all in relationships and I don’t mess with that stuff. I don’t think Ooryl would be interested in me, even if I were interested in him, and Nu isn’t really my type. Tal’dira is a bit too aggressive for my tastes, especially after my last relationship, but I wouldn’t flatter myself by thinking he had any interest in me either. Kether, not a chance; our pasts are so wildly different I can’t imagine having anything but a pilot to pilot kind of friendship with him. Who does that leave, Klivian? Ha, not if we were the last two people in the universe.” She crossed her arms over her chest, huffing slightly as though she had run a race.

Rhysati smirked at her, “You don’t have to limit yourself to the Rogues, but I can see the course you’ve plotted.”

Tyria was shaking her head, “At least you’ve got good reasons, but really do we need reasons for not getting involved with someone when we just don’t want to be in a relationship? I mean, I love Kell, but when I first joined the Wraiths I was worried about the male-to-female ratio because I didn’t want to be the girl being chased after by a bunch of lonely men. It gets old fast.”

“Exactly,” Inyri found herself nodding in agreement, “I’d rather that they just accept me as a fellow pilot, a friend maybe, and a member of the same squadron who they can rely on during missions.” She clinked her bottle with Tyria’s and they smiled at each other. “I’m fine on my own, and really it’s better this way for now.”


End file.
